


tell her to buy me an acre of land/between the salt water and the sea strand

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck, The Shining (1980), The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Contains SBURB only from Homestuck, Gen, Multi, POV Second Person, Past Abuse, and will only mention characters from the Shining, contains no homestuck characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Another family--a poly triad with one kid--face winter at the Overlook Hotel, a place where odd things happen, a place that Shines...





	tell her to buy me an acre of land/between the salt water and the sea strand

It begins when the new (to you, not really new) kitchen gets flooded--something or other the neighbor did, and it's frustrating enough and Ilsa cries and Aragon frowns and you have to find Ilsa yet another kitchen, because that, she must have—

The answer falls into your lap when the lemon (and lemon yellow) Beemer comes in and talks to your boss.

"Hey," says Cara, later, "you ever thought about caretaking work? My brother's up from the south, and he needs to find some work, and she needs her vintage mountain hotel looked after"

"You mean I'd do that?" you say.

"Well, yeah. I'm sorry, I'll have work for you next spring when he leaves but right now I don't think it's a good idea for him to be up there, but you--" Cara doesn't say it, but everyone looks to you as the sensible, sturdy, inperturbable one.

"Do they have a kitchen?"

"Well--" she hedges "I don't know, but I would think so."

"Is it too late to go up there today?"

"No--but you'll be getting back about ten at night."

"Then I'll go check it out. If that was a dismissal."

"Yeah, fine."

* * *

The Overlook Hotel is... not wholly pleasing. But the front desk clerk is able to tell you it has a kitchen and so nevertheless you sit in the busy lobby and wait, trying to piece together your thoughts into an actual description of what disturbs you.

You're trying not to think of the psychological test that all that isolation will represent. But presumably you'll have internet...


End file.
